Sara's Fairy Tail
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Someone from the guild finds a young girl passed out on the side of the street and helps her by taking her back to the guild. Only, they aren't the only ones interested in her. It's a race against the clock, and only the guild can help her. Loke /Leo and OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and the everything related to the GOD thank you**

Classified file:_ Operation Angel_

There are two different Dimensions for every world besides the main World. In each world different decisions are made, usually polar opposites of each other. However, occasionally , there are some dimenstions with a third. Where at least one anomaly live. These anomaly's do not exist in the other dimensions like there own.

The GOD is an organization that strives to help protect and connect those who are Anomalies. Because no one should face the world alone with out anyone else like them.

Normally an Anomaly's signal appears to the GOD when they are in distress. But this time, one has come up, without the initial distress beacon.

**Mission: **Locate and Retrieve the anomaly before they are endangered.

**Field Operatives involved:** Phantom Wolf

**Reserves/On-Call:** Trinity and Dusky.

**Prologue**

Click Clack Click Clack

A young woman-dressed in a white shirt, pants and grey leather armor at her chest, wrists, thighs and shins- walked down the long hallway of a building in the In-Between (A base in-between dimenstions). Her white ears twitching until they finally pinned themselves to her head. Her white, K-9 like tail swishing as she walked. Those that had been at the base when she arrived became quiet. As she passed the cafeteria those within it became silent. No one talked as Phantom Wolf/Maya , arguably the strongest founding member of the GOD, angrily walked down the halls. Fang Paw/McBeth, Maya's cousin and protégé from her dimension, probably knew why she was upset. When Dawn (Dusky's, another founder, sister) asked McBeth why there was such a dark aura around her cousin, McBeth replied,"We've been having some problems at home, the Reach has gone public and it's really annoying the crap out of Maya."

Phantom paused in one lone hallway. The only door stood at the end, which led to the founder's room. Normally it wouldn't be so bad to walk into it, because SHE'D be the one sitting with the other founders to debrief. Now SHE was being called in to be debriefed. Talk about being nervous, it's like having all your co-workers having a meeting without you and then giving you a job (possibly something as awful as cleaning the restrooms) without any of your input.

Phantom took a deep breath and knocked on the door,"Come on in Maya. We've been waiting for you."

Phantom walked in, her now-normally seen scowl on her face,"Dusky, Trinity, Nicole, Ashlyn. You have a mission for me?"

Ashlyn, aka Aristocat, stood in her signature dark gray suit with her purple emblem standing out on her chest,"Yes Maya. As you know the GOD was set up -"

Phantom finished for her,"To link those that are anomalies throughout all dimensions, to teach them to survive, to live and thrive in a world where they have a less chance to make it everyday. I know what our agency is for. I after all helped create it back when I was known as Fang Paw."

Ashlyn smiled,"Thank You, Maya," Trinity sent a file to Phantom who opened it,"A young anomalies' signature popped up on the searcher this morning. Ever heard of Fairy Tail?"

Maya's right war twitched,"it's a guild in a place full of magic, wizards and mythical creatures, correct?"

Dusky nodded,"Correct. That signal originated from that dimension. We're sending you in to look for her. That way she can become part of our network. You know as well as the rest of us what happens when an anomaly is left alone to face his or her world alone with no outside help."

Phantom twitched,"Yes, We were very fortunate back then," she scanned the file,"I see I'm going to act like her older sister. Why are we infiltrating her dimension now? Why not wait until we are sure?"

All gazes fell on Aristocat, who stared the younger founder down,"We chose now because we feel that if we can help save her life. We won't hesitate to send you in now. Normally we would wait for a distress beacon to aide them in their time of need. But this anomalies' beacon was a lucky hit, the GOD has never had an anomaly show up without a distress beacon. We have to act now, while we still can."

Phantom nodded and pulled a picture of the anomaly,"Let's see..." her form changed and a completely different person stood before them,"How do I look? Like her older sister?"

Dusky smirked,"Oh, yeah definitely. If I didn't know anything, I'd take you for her sister. Now learn that cover story- your lies could be your life there."

Phantom smirked,"I know that's how I've lived most of my life," The newly changed Phantom headed to the door.

"Wait," called Trinity. Phantom tensed in shock. Trinity was one of the more quieter members of the GOD,"Phantom, I want to wish you luck. Call me if you need me."

Aristocat called after Phantom as she left,"Call ANY of us if you need us!"

**THANK YOU PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter 2**

Elfman walked away from the small dojo in the mountains. The demon that had been plaguing their land and the lands around it was now dead. As he walked down the road to home, he heard a small moan. At first he didn't think anything of it. But when he passed an alley in the city it came again. Elfman glanced in the alley. He was shocked to see a small arm sticking through a gap in-between a pile of crates. Elfman walked over and peered over the stack to see a girl, maybe fifteen or sixteen lying unconscious. And a we all know, Elfman, as a man couldn't just leave her there.

Elfman ran all the way back to the Guild. When he kicked in the doors that night, everyone was shocked, well everyone that wasnt passed out,"Hey sis," Elfman puffed,"This girl needs our help."

Mirajane sprang into action,"Lucy can you pleas go get a bucket of water? Gray please find some old cloth, and Levy can you go get a pillow to rest the girls' head on?"

All three shot up and moved fast. Erza walked over to where Mirajane was cradling the young girl's midnight blue haired head in her lap,"How is she?"

Mirajane felt the girl's forehead,"She has a slight fever and has bags under her eyes. Once she wakes up we might be able to help her more. But for now we can make her comfortable."

With more commotion, people started to wake up. Natsu glanced at Elfman,"How'd you find that girl?"

Elfman sighed,"I was walking home after a job and found her. And what kinda man would I be if I just left her there?"

Cana started to shuffle her card deck,"Of course you couldn't."

As Lucy bathed the girl's forehead in water. Happy bounced over,"She looks so young! I wonder what happened to her?"

Levy frowned as she filled the bucket with fresh water,"Who knows. Well just have to see when she wakes up."

Erza nodded,"We should split the responsibilities of having to watch her so when she does wake up she knows she is in a safe place," Erza glanced at Lucy and Levy,"Could you two watch her first?"

Both girls quickly said yes because no one wanted to say no to Erza.

Almost three hours later, as Macoa and Wakaba were watching the girl in case she woke up, the girl let out a small moan. Wakaba pulled his cigarette out of his mouth,"Ey, she's wakin up," he called. Mirajane was one of the first people to walk over. As the girl's eyes opened every one noticed how dark they were.

Macoa smirked,"Hey kid how ya feeling?"

As the girl opened her mouth, a big blue symbol appeared on her forehead, an unseen wind blew her bangs off of her forehead and the symbol could easily bee seen. The girl set out a shrill scream of fear as the guild members looked on in awe. Levy gasped from her spot at the bar as she recognized the symbol on the girl's forehead.

The girl leapt up, her eyes dull, she let out another scream and took off.

"Uh," Cana said blinking in shock, holding her large barrel of alcohol,"What the heck was that about?"

Levy grabbed one of her books and use her Magic Glasses to flip through it easily. It stopped on one page,"Ah-ha! I knew it."

Gray rolled his eyes,"What Levy?"

Levy flipped the book around and pointed at the symbol, the same one that was on the girl's forehead,"That symbol was the sign of a fear curse! It says here a fear curse is designed to effect only one person, that person would only see their worst nightmare every time they open their eyes. Which would cause them to run in fear until they die."

Lucy put her hand up to her mouth in horror,"Oh no! That poor girl!"

Levy flipped through the book,"I can probably find a cure for the curse. But it will take time..."

Erza turned to Makarov,"Master, allow me to take a team to go bring the girl back to have Levy lift the curse on her!"

Makarov nodded,"Very well. Erza, you may pick a small team to take. The rest of us shall help Levy or search Magnolia and make sure no one is using Fear Curses here in town."

In the end, (and much to Natsu's begging) Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and Macao followed the girl's trail into the forest surrounding Magnolia.

Levy and Lucy each sat down on the floor with their Magic glasses and researched for a cure, Jet and Dory cheering them on in the background.

Meanwhile, the girl leaned heavily on a tree not to far into the forest. Voices slowly made it to her ears,"Sara? Sara? Where are you Sara?"

Sara screamed and gripped her head, namely the area over her ears,"Stop it! Stop it! I don't know Sara! Who's Sara!?"

She heard the bushes shake behind her and turned. Little did Sara know that Happy and Natsu had run ahead of the others. But when she saw them, it wasn't the Natsu and Happy we know today. Natsu looked like he had been painted all over with black oil, his hair was fire and his eyes a bright red and Happy looked like a large bat.

Sara's eyes widened in fear and she screamed before taking off. Natsu easily maneuvered his way in front of her and he threw up his arms shouting,"Wait! Wait! We just want to help! You have a fear curse on you!"

Sara skidded to a stop as he spoke, but she heard them as,"No one will help you! I will kill you!"

Sara screamed and the sobbed,"No! Someone has to help me! You're lying! You demon!"

Natsu was shocked,"What? Hey! I know I look kinda wild- but I ain't a demon!"

Sara heard it as,"That's right- I'm the fiercest demon around!"

Sara's fear and anger fueled her as she ran forward, Natsu knew he had to knock her out and pulled back his fist to due so, when Sara jumped up into the air, grabbed the tree branch above him and started jumping from branch to branch,"Happy! Follow her,"Natsu ordered as Natsu made to follow Sara but was hit in the head by a branch that Sara had knocked loose.

Sara leapt from branch to branch. Every time she passed a branch, it looked like someone was leaping out at her. She yelped every time and threw her arms up to shield herself, but nothing ever came. The fear and voices calling to her drove her on. She sensed someone coming up behind her and jumped.

She turned her head mid-jump to see ice shoot from behind her, it plastered itself onto the tree that was behind the one she had been standing on. Sara landed on a dead branch, which broke beneath her. Sara screamed as she fell, a new demon jumped onto the branch she had been standing on. Gray was still Gray, yet painted with a dark gray/blue color. His hair and eyes were both white. As Sara fell he used his magic,"Ice Make Slide!"

Sara yelped as her back hit the ice and she slid down to the ground. She instantly got back up and Gray followed her. Sara was exhausted. She stumbled but never fell. She was blundering almost blindly through the woods, more than once she bumped into a tree.

Gray was up in the trees, he quickly jumped in front of Sara and called out,"Ice Make Cage!"

The cage instantly started to form around Sara. Her eyes narrowed and she sped up tremendously. The world slowed down as Sara ran.

The bars for the cage came down, just as Sara was almost clear. The bar came down and clipped her, Sara let out a cry of pain as the ice cut into her arm. But she still cleared it to Gray's astonishment. The caged formed fully but held no prisoner. Gray was so socked that his reaction time was delayed when Sara hit him on the head and stunned him.

Sara ran forward again and as she jumped for a tree branch again, the giant bat (Aka, Happy) tackled her and hit her in her stomach. Sara hit the dirt hard, her breath knocked out of her. Sara tried desperately to get it back as fast as she could while standing. Her vision was fuzzy, she seemed to be hallucinating that the bat was a BLUE CAT! As the ever changing bat/cat came at her again. She was only half-way up as she was hit again. This time being knocked out. But before that she though she heard an,"I'm sorry," from the bat/cat.

Erza an the others appeared out-of breath and shocked to see Gray getting up off the ground and Happy standing over the girl knocked out. Erza smiled."Good work Happy. Come lets get this girl back to the Guild. Perhaps Levy has come up with a cure.

Back at the guild Levy was furiously working on the cure. When they came back with the girl kicking and screaming, she was shocked,"What the?! What happened," Shouted Lucy angry,"AND WHY is she TIED UP!"

"Stop it," Sara screamed,"Let me go! Let me go! Please!"

Natsu shrugged,"She woke up half-way back home. We couldn't let her run off again... So... Erza tied her up."

Erza huffed as she set the squirming ground,"It was for her own good."

Levy jumped up happily,"I did it! I found the cure!" She glanced at Sara,"Though... She'll need to be untied..."

Erza and Natsu were determined to be the two to hold the girl down. The girl was kicking and flailing as Levy started to recite the words on the paper she had scribbled on.

Levy took a deep breath and started chanting in a language no one recognized. As soon as the first five words were out of her mouth, the girl screamed and thrashed harder.

Erza huffed,"Hold her down, Natsu, we can't let her move."

Levy, seeing the urgency started to chant faster, and the girl screamed and thrashed even harder. That's when Levy shouted one last word, and the girl froze. The mark on her forehead flashed a brilliant blue and then faded completely.

The girl collapsed, limp on the ground and breathing heavily. Mira ran over and checked her over,"She seems fine- just exhausted."

Master Makarov walked over to join them,"Good. Elfman, if you would be kind enough to carry this young woman up to the bed upstairs? We shall get this properly sorted out in the morning."

**Merry Christmas, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey, so I'm gonna try to update all the stories at least once s month while updating one Radom story a week till it's finished or I get writers block or something. It's been my first official week of Summer Va-Cay, so please enjoy what I've done with it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the parts that are in the canon**

Chapter- The strongest team in fairy tail

Unfortunately for them, Sara did not wake that morning. Nor the morning after that. But, on the third morning, the girl opened her dark blue eyes and sat up with a yawn,"Where am I?"

She looked down to her clothes, a light blue tank top that hugged every curve. Which she seemed to be proud of, she wasn't slim, more of an average looking wieght. She pulled the blanket away to reveal black jeans, and light blue socks with white shooting stars on them.

She stood up and groggily walked over to the door, slipped on her shoes and walked down the hallway and down the stairs- where the guild was getting ready for the day.

A nice young woman in a pretty pink dress with white hair saw her first,"Oh! You're up," she hastily made her way over to where Sara stood, slightly dazed,"Hi, my name is Mirajane! What's yours?"

Sara's brown crinkled for a moment,"Uh... Sara... I think."

Mirajane cocked her head, and a troubled look passed over her face,"Oh? How do you feel? You had a fear curse placed on you, and our guild took care of you."

Sara blinked,"I, uh, feel okay I guess,"She squinted her eyes," I feel like I got the worst migraine... And..."

Sara froze and her eyes widened,"I... Can't remember anything..."

She abruptly collapsed, Mirajane catching her in her way down, and as Sara broke down, Mira comforted her. Lucy walked into the guild in that moment, none of the other guild members noticed be user of morning shenanigans. Lucy noticed however and rushed over,"Mira?! Is she okay?"

Mira looked up, her faced saddened by the younger woman in her arms,"Oh Lucy..." She paused then sighed,"Here, help me sit her down on a chair. We'll calm her down."

Lucy looked at Sara as she sniffles into s glass is water and some breakfast that Mira had gotten for her. It was simple bacon and eggs and Sara was eating it like it was her first meal in days. Lucy looked over at Mira,"So all she can remember is personal stuff, like her birthday, name and favorite color, but not where she lives or how she got the fear curse?"

Mira nodded,"Unfortunately, I talked with Master and he believed that it might be a side effect of the curse. It traumatized her so much her mind couldn't cope."

Lucy looked back at Sara from the corner of her eye," What are we gonna do?"

Mira sighed and wiped down the counter,"Master is going to make some calls... And then we'll have to hope."

Any other form of conversation was cut off by Natsu and Happy entering the Guild Hall. The chaos in the hall quadrupled and Sara looked on as Natsu and Gray both started wrestling. Happy flew over and landed next to her,"Hi, I'm Happy. I'm glad to see you up and around,"the little cat rubbed the back of his head somewhat apologetically,"I'm sorry for us havering to be so rough with you yesterday."

Sara reached her hand out,"I'm Sara. Nice to meet you Happy."

Happy sat down on the counter, kicking his feet,"So what happened to you?"

Sara looked down at her plate and shrugged,"I... Um... Don't remember."

Lucy walked up and punted Happy across the room,"Stop making her feel bad you stupid cat!"

Ezra walked over to the three women at the bar,"I see that you're awake," she placed her hand on Sara's shoulder,"Though I am sorry about the memory problem."

Sara offered a sad smile on thanks. While Erza went to go break Gray and Natsu up. This resulted in the two dueling wizards across the room right in front of Sara, Lucy and Mira. Erza dusted off her hands as she stood before them. Sara understanding that the red headed woman before her was not one to mess with. Erza pulled out a piece of paper,"I found a job for us. There's another monster harassing another Training Hall. It's also using Fear Curses. We're to either kill it or chase it out of the area," Sara became interested, Erz gave her a small smile,"Master has also said it would be okay if you come with us. It'll take two days to travel there by train. And I already have everyone's tickets. We can go after everyone is packed."

Lucy looked expectantly at Sara,"So? Are you gonna come?!"

Sara smiled,"u-umm."

Natsu stood and wrapped his arm around Sara, making her blush a deep red,"Come on! One more member for the strongest Team in Fairy Tail!"

Lucy kicked him away from her,"Don't make her uncomfortable!"

Sara started giggling at the yelling match between the two. Gray shook his head,"So, how about it? You in?"

Sara nodded,"I'm in!"

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was in London and then a family reunion and then it was the Fourth so... What can you do? I'll also be posting this month to, and thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer: plenty to choose from in previous chapters**

**Chapter- The sister appears**

***Two days later***

It was a rather quiet day in the guild hall. Most teams were now out in jobs and only a few had stayed behind to relax around until they all came back. It was certainly quiet when Mirajane was cleaning the counter to get it sparkling for her returning friends, only Master Makarov, Cana, Macoa and Wakaba were lounging around.

It was certainly a quiet morning when a certain young woman walked in, she wore a pretty purple sundress with white pearls around her long swan-like neck. The young woman resembled Sara quite a lot, right down to the same shade of midnight blue hair and eyes. She smiled at the young woman in pink,"Hello, my name is Maya. I'm looking for my sister, her name is Sara. Have you seen her?"

Mira wanted to jump for joy.

Sara, however, did not. The team had just gotten off the train. She had been totally shocked at Natsu's motion sickness and couldn't get over the fact that one of the strongest members in the team could be reduced to a helpless lump on a moving vehicle.

The town that the mission had come from was very quiet and small located in a dense forest that gave Sara and Lucy the creeps. Lucy wasted no time in finding the directions that the team needed for the training hall and they all set off to find it up a winding path of doom.

Natsu perked up and took the lead claiming,"I got this guys, my nose won't fail us now!"

Sara glanced at Lucy,"Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Makarov starred this young woman down,"How have you come to know that Miss. Sara has been here?"

Maya looked as friendly as possible,"My sister has been missing for a little over two week now. She's my little sister, please do you know where she is?"

Mira looked sympathetic,"Please miss. Maya, calm down. Sara was here yes, but she decided to go out with one of our teams in a job."

Maya looked worried. Makarov stared her down with a somewhat-friendly expression,"Would you please tell us what you know of your little sister?"

Maya chewed her lip and sighed as she looked at her hands,"To be honest. I don't really know much about her..." Maya sat back down and sighed heavily,"When... When Sara was really little.. And... And her magic manifested... It frightened my mother so badly... That she sent her away."

Tears formed in Maya's eyes as she fought to continue. Makarov handed her a hankie,"Here child, please take your time."

Maya took a deep breath,"Our mother, she sent her away to that training hall that's just recently been attacked. I was really worried and went there first to find her. I wanted to meet her again after being separated from her so long," Maya rubbed at her eyes,"But she wasn't there!"

Natsu thankfully found the right path, and after a few hours of trekking through the creepy forest, they found the training hall. Unfortunately, as soon as they walked up, they saw it was being attacked. The large black figure that was a cross between an ape and a lizard roared as it smashed its giant, scaly fist into a wall.

Sara gasped when she was the residents of the training hall either fleeing in fear or hiding,"We have to stop that thing!"

Erza requiped into her flight armor, the cheetah appearance striking Sara as ironic as well as intimidating the younger girl with the amount of skin it showed. Lucy grabbed Sara's hand,"Come on! We'll help the people who are trapped!"

Natsu, Gray and Erza faced off with the demon. It turned on them with a roar and aimed a punch at them,"Look out," Erza called as she cleared the spot she had been standing in, Gray and Nastu rushing to do the same.

Sara grabbed onto Wendy as she rushed after Lucy. The demon saw Sara and yelled,"YOU," and her aimed his next attack at them. Sara and Wendy would have enough time to dodge the large fist coming their way, Sara encircled Wendy and closed her eyes, bracing for impact. But, there wasn't any need to, because a certain dragon slayer leapt on the way for them.

Natsu stopped the demon's fist short of its goal. Sara opened her eyes with a gasp. Natsu looked over his shoulder at them,"Get outta here you two!"

Sara nodded and picked Wendy up and carried her out of rage, Lucy waved her over into the building,"Sara! Wendy! Over here quick!"

Sara made a bee-line for the blonde headed girl as Natsu started yelling at the demon,"No way do you get to mess with them! Pick on somebody else!"

Sara ran through the halls, Lucy and Wendy following her. She faults red in her steps when she realized,"Guys... I know this place!"

Lucy got excited,"Really? You do?"

Sara nodded,"Y-Yeah I think so," she checked her surroundings,"I don't think anyone's in this area," she pulled open a door to reveal a training room,"They all must have left. But I might know where we can find some people."

Wendy smiled,"Awesome! Let's go!"

Sara nodded and ran forward, picking her hallways quickly and decisively,"Hello? Is anyone here," she called going down a darkened hallway of the training hall. The doors closer together insinuating that this was a living quarter section.

There was some muffled thumps and one door slid open,"S-Sara? Is that you?"

Erza let out a scream as she dove at the demon. She had requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor when she realized that she had overestimated the demon's speed. She summoned tens upon thousands of swords to hit the beast, but it remained unaffected.

Gray tried next,"Ice-Make Lance," the ice shot out from his palms and struck the demon resulting in it stumbling backwards with a groan but causing no effect again,"Man, what is with this THING," Gray complained.

Erza sighed,"Just keep trying, we have to protect the training hall."

The man that had poked out of the room immediately brightened when he spotted Sara,"SARA," he cheered and raced forward to hug. He looked very square, in fact it was if the older man's entire face was made of squares. Even the shape of his crystal blue eyes were square. But his body was plump and worn with age and his scruffy white hair and beard softened his sharper edges in appearance.

Sara went ridged,"uh... How do you know my name?"

Suddenly there was a big quake and Lucy and Wendy both let out a small squeak,"Uh-oh, sounds like they're having a tougher time than we thought they would!"

The elderly man released Sara,"I am the Master of this Training Hall. Sara you were one of my best pupils. I feared the worst when you did not return."

Sara looked sad as she replied,"I'm sorry, I was cursed by a demon similar to the one some of our friends are fighting and have lost all my memories."

The Master's face dropped as well,"That is very upsetting to hear my dear."

Wendy jumped forward and excitedly squealed out,"But you can help her right? I mean you were her master!"

The Master shook his head,"It was a fear curse was it not," Sara nodded her head and the Master sighed,"I fear I cannot help you my dear. Loosing your memories to a fear curse is a bit difficult to have to deal with because of your magic."

Sara looked like she was about to cry. Before anyone could say anything else, and other big quake in the ground was felt as well as screams from Natsu and Gray,"Oh no," Wendy cried,"They're really in trouble!"

The Master gazed at the three girls,"What are your friends magic types?"

"Ice-Make, Requip and Fire Dragon Slayer," Lucy told him, listing each magic with a tally of her fingers.

The Master hummed and then said,"That won't do. Only three types of magic will work on a demon like this, Light Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic and of course your Magic, Sara. It is why we chose you to go assist the other training hall."

Lucy perked up,"Celestial Spirit Magic," she pulled out her keys,"Looks like I get to go save the day! Be right back you guys!"

Everyone sweat-dropped as the blonde ran out of the hall.

Sara broke the pose and turned to the Master, she seemed mystified,"Could you tell me what my magic was Master?"

The older man shook his head,"I cannot Sara. It is an old lost magic, one that you made me promise before you left that if you ever were to forget that I mustn't tell you."

"That's a really specific promise,"Wendy sweat-dropped.

The Master stopped his foot,"It had to be done! You knew the risks of fear curses and how they would mess with your mind," Sara seemed to nod in understanding.

"Thank you for everything sir," Sara said then turned and went after Lucy.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry this is so late, I also will have about 5 more chapters in different stories tomorrow so if you don't see it don't worry! Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter- The Past is still the Past**

Sara ran as fast as she could after her blonde friend. She leapt out of the door and came face to face with the Magic Battle Zone! Gray and Erza both were on the ground, too weak or hurt go get up. Happy moved as fast as he could to get them clear and back over to Wendy, who waited near the violins to heal them. The monster roared and slashed it's giant arm out at Natsu, who stood protectively in front of Gray and Erza, but he was not without damage himself. Lucy had paused in her run, but screamed when Natsu was sent flying across the battlefield. Before anyone could react Lucy had a golden key out and shouted,"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull!"

"Taurus!"There were bright lights as a cow suddenly appeared, only clothes in a speedo-like outfit and wielding a giant battle Axe,"MOOOOO!"

Lucy pointed at the demon,"Taurus, put that thing down!"

"YES MA'AM," Taurus exclaimed loudly before leaping up at it, swinging his battle axe as he did. Sara spotted Lucy rushing to Natsu, to get him out of danger. Sara ran forward and helped her blonde friend,"Here Lucy," she ducked under Natsu's other arm,"Let me help!"

"Thanks Sara," Lucy smiled as the jogged, carry the pink-headed teen's weight.

The two girls were able to set Natsu down near the other two wounded and the young healer. Lucy looked back over to Taurus who was sent flying by an enraged demon, now because it was finally getting hurt, it was getting serious. Taurus' blade was splitting through it like butter. The demon realized that Taurus was a Celestial Spirit. Sara gasped and raced over to try and distract the demon,"Hey ugly!"

The demon made a rumble and turned to the girl, and it roared in anger,"YOU!"

Sara screamed as it made to grab her, but thankfully that didn't happen. When Sara opened her eyes, Taurus had grabbed her and now held her by her waist on his hip,"Don't worry, little cutie, I gotcha!"

Lucy looked up from where she stood,"Did that thing just TALK?!"

The demon roared,"You! You killed my husband!"

Everyone froze, shock apparent on their faces,"M-m-me," Sara squeaked,"I KILLED someone?"

"You'll die," the demon shrieked, aiming for them again with it's spiked tail,"I'll kill you right here, right now!"

Taurus dodged the tail by jumping backwards and landed next to Lucy. Lucy pulled out her whip,"Taurus, do you think you can beat this thing?"

"Can I," Taurus snorted as he set Sara down,"Why Miss. Lucy, you knoooow I can!"

"Good, then go get 'em!"

Taurus charged forward, while Sara slipped into her mind, _D-Did I really kill the other demon..._

Taurus roared and easily cut into the demon. Splitting it into half,"Nooo," the demon screamed liquifying and slipping into the forest.

"Woo-hoo," Lucy cheered,"Great Job Taurus!"

"How about a smooch?"

"No!"

Sara knelt next to Wendy and helped provide the younger girl with enough Magic energy to heal their three team members. The Master as well as several of his students appeared and started to clean up with Taurus happily helping. Lucy and the Master slowly walked over,"How are they," Lucy asked kneeling down next to the others.

Wendy looked extremely tired,"T-They'll all wake up soon. While their injuries were serious, they weren't life-threatening."

"Do you need a break," Lucy asked Wendy,"You shouldn't push yourself."

Sara smiled and placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder,"Don't worry, I can help with that," Sara closed her eyes and focused once more and her magic energy flowed into Wendy, allowing her to gain more and feel stronger.

Wendy sighed as Sara pulled away, feeling more rejuvenated,"Thank you, Sara!"

The Master cleared his throat and presented Sara with a few bags,"Sara, unfortunately the Training Hall will have to be shut down for a time. We must send all our students home, you are welcome to stay here and help with rebuilding but..."

Sara stood and hugged the old man,"Master, even if my memories are gone, I still know that this place was my home for a long time," Sara felt her eyes tear up,"But my time here has come to an end. I feel it in my heart that it's time for me to move on, and try my best to regain my memories," she looked over at the six people-counting Happy- that she had traveled with,"I... I'm going to go back with them."

Sara's former master smiled,"Then I wish you luck!"

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry not sorry I missed yesterday, Baseball season and little bros and the like. If your story isn't updated today it will Froday. Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter- A hidden surprise**

After the Training Hall had given Sara all of the things that she had kept there. The whole group was currently making its way back home.

However, Maya was in about to be in a sticky situation. All because of one man, a man with a pair of headphones.

Laxus was content to sit at the bar and drink all day. But that's when Maya walked up,"Good Morning," she nodded at him, and he made a grunting noise and quickly went back to ignoring everyone. Maya puffed her cheek out in annoyance.

Mira greeted her,"Hello, Maya, I have some good news. Ezra contacted me this morning and said that they'll be heading home today!"

"That's great," Maya cheered happily. She looked around the busy guild hall,"Would you like me to help you with anything today? It's the least I can do!"

Mira smiled and squealed with glee,"Why not!" Mira thought to herself, _Maybe she and Sara can stay!_

Maya happily went out to run errands for the guild, the first thing she did was get food supplies and bring them back. She then helped to prepared the meals that the guild would be offering. It was late afternoon and while she was waiting the hall when the incident happened.

Laxus had grabbed her sat her in his lap and whispered something into her ear. And then leaning back and giving a roar of laughter at her face.

This did not sit well with Maya. At all.

She gave a squeal of pure rage,"Screw you, you pig," she shouted, sat up and threw Laxus across the guild. Guild members scattered as Laxus landed and broke a table.

Laxus say up from all the dust and the shattered table. He wiped his lip and the air was filled with the crackling and flashes of lightening as he ran back over to her and towered over you,"You bitch," he screamed at her.

Maya was unafraid, with her adrenaline pumping she forgot her cover story and created two Sai swords, of course many thought it to be Requip Magic. She stood read to defend herself.

"ENOUGH," Makarov's booming voice cut through the shouts and screams and both fighters froze,"Shame on the both of you. Laxus, go cool off immediately and think about what you've done."

Laxus let out a,'hmph' and walked out of the guild muttering,"Whatever... Crazy old man... Crazy bitch..."

Maya looked down at her hand and felt like throwing up. She immediately released the two swords in her hands and they slowly dissolved in light. Makarov stood on the bar and Maya walked over to him,"I apologize Master Makarov. I seemed to have lost my head."

Makarov shook his head,"As long as you're willing to pay for the damages my child. It is alright."

Maya sweat-dropped, nodding and scratching the back of her head she thought with a grimace, _Great, Aristocat is gonna fry me._

Mira was gripping a plate in front of her chest with her knuckles turning white,"Maya. You have magic too, why didn't your mother send you away like Sara?"

Maya looked down at her feet, a dejected look on her face as she hastily thought on her feet," I'm not sure. I almost didn't tell my mother about my magic until she caught me one day. I think my mother was more afraid of Sara's magic than my own."

Wakaba shook his head,"What kinda parent would be so afraid of their own kid.."

Maya suddenly became defensive,"Hey! That's my mother you're talking about," Suddenly wolf ears and a tail sprouted onto her body with a poof of smoke,"She thought what she was doing was for the best!"

Everyone was staring at Maya in surprise, her ears fell back and she crossed her arms over chest,"WHAT?!"

"Y-You, Y-ou," Mira stammered before flipping the tray around,"You have ears and a tail now!"

Maya yelped and threw her hands over hear ears and closed her eyes as tight as she could," No, No, No," she curled in on herself and counted to ten. At the end she was much more relaxed and the ears and tail disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS WHAT," Macoa cried, totally shocked.

Maya shuffled her feet embarrassedly,"W-well, Sara seems to not be the only one in my family that's been cursed. If I get riled up enough the wolf ears and tails appear."

Mira laughed,"What's the luck of that? Come on, I need your help in the back."

Makarov smiled as the two left. But once they were gone he turned to the side and frown on his face,"How strange..."

**thank you you for reading please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello, sorry this is a really late/early update. Life just gets in the way you know.**

**Thanks for all reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I only the OC!**

**Chapter- Fated Meeting**

The return to the guild had been entertaining for Sara. The team had their usual shenanigans, and Natsu was still motion sick, Wendy still wanted to help, Erza and Gray slept and Happy and Lucy bickered.

Lucy stretched as they walked to the guild hall,"I'm excited to try and help you with your memory Sara!"

Sara nodded,"I'm sure if anyone can help me its you guys."

When they entered the guild hall, it was somewhat quiet.

A young woman that was sitting at the bar. She had a lighter shade of hair than Sara and brown eyes. The woman's whole body immediately relaxed, and she broke out into a big grin before she ran over and hugged a very confused bluette,"SARA!"

The woman started crying,"Sara! Sara," while she clutched her to her chest.

Sara pulled away,"I-I'm sorry but do I know you?"

The woman's face fell,"S-Sara, it's m-me. Maya... You're older sister..."

Sara's eyes widened,"Older..."

Lucy grinned,"Sara, this is great! You're sister can totally help you with your memory!"

Sara glanced over at the blonde,"I-I know, this is just so sudden and I'm sorry but I don't recognize you."

Maya tried to his her disappointment with a brave smile,"It's okay," she choked out,"We'll figure it out-together!"

"O-okay-" Sara's vioce died as her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted. Maya caught her, dumbfounded and concerned, unknown to anyone that she had touched a special crystal to Sara's skin during the Hun and then carefully replaced it back into its holding place,"Sara," she cried out,"Sara!"

Everyone glanced over concerned,"Is she okay," Wendy rushed over, ready to use her magic while Erza approached her Master and Mira. Macoa and Wakaba were having everyone give them room.

Carla stood with her dragon-slayer,"Poor thing all of this must have been to much for her."

Natsu sniffed the air, and hmmed. Happy and Gray turned to him,"What's up, Natsu," the ice-make wizard asked him.

Natsu's node twitched,"I don't know... But that girl... She smells off."

Gray starred the woman holding their new friend down,"I don't know Natsu, she seems pretty normal to me."

Wendy sighed and leaned back from Sara,"I don't understand, none of my magic is working..."

Lucy placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder,"Maybe she was just tired and needs rest."

Maya took her 'sister' into her arms,"Would it be okay if I took her with me to the hotel room I rented?"

Lucy shared a look with Wendy,"I... Guess because you are her sister..."

Maya beamed and picked Sara up as if she didn't weigh a thing,"Great! I've been so worried, thank you for taking such good care of her really-" Maya had started to make her way to the door, when a hand stopped her advancement.

The hand was the stretched arm of Master Makarov. He sat at the bar with his eyes closed and a concentrated look on his face.

Maya's face contorted into anger,"What is the matter, sir?"

Makarov opened his eyes,"I will have to ask that you put Sara down, Miss."

Maya's face become more enraged,"Why?"

"I do not think you are who you claim to be."

**Please review, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Hello, and Merry Christmas, for the holidays, every story's getting twooooo chapters! I'm so sorry for disappearing, and I know I say that every post, but life you know, school, work, after school things. They have a way of making life hell.**

**Discalimer: I only own the OCs**

**Chapter-A fight**

Everyone glanced at the Master in shock,"Master," Mira whimpered,"A-are you sure?"

"Y-yeah," Lucy glanced from Maya to Makarov,"They _do_ look alike.."

Maya was scared, _How could he… _But she knew she'd have to play it off, "How dare you," She clutched Sara close as she glared at him, "This is my sister!"

Makarov frowned, "I understand how you feel but," Maya quickly reached to her pocket behind Sara's back and quickly found the cylinder-shaped distress beacon, it's tip light up red to show it was functional, "Thos girl is in our care, and I would prefer it stays that way until her memories return."

Maya began to cry, "I know, but please… I've come this far.. I just want to take her home."

Gray took a few steps forward, "hey, it's alright okay, just hand her to me and we can get this all straightened out."

Maya refused by turning away from him and making a break for the door, Gray slammed his hands together as he activated his magic, "Ice Make Cage!"

Maya smirked and eaily twirled out of the way of his magic, and kept running. Laxus took this moment to get his revenge, he smirked as his magic crackling the air.

Makarov narrowed his eyes at the freeling girl, "Oh, dear," the guild all prepared to stop her but Laxus beat them to it. Laxus smirked and shot a bolt of lightning at Maya, Sara fell from her arms. With a scream she flew back and hit a wall. The distress beacon fell from her and thumped to the ground.

Laxus sat back down and Makarov started to speak but the mutters of his guild mates stopped. They whispered about the strange device that had fallen in front of Maya as she struggles to get up from the place she had fallen after she had hit the wall. A few pieces slowly fell on top of her and made her screaming pain as they hit her. Happy cocked his head, "What is that thing?"

Maya flinched as she struggled more before smirking, "It's your doom."

Natsu let fire engulf his fist, "What the hell are you talking about. Just who are you and what do you want with Sara?"

Maya smiled, "I'm really a sister of hers… just not blood related. I could explain it to you, but I don't think you have the time."

Natsu growled and started for her, when a large portal of light roared itself into creation as it ripped a hole right below the roof of the guild. Two forms dropped from it. One of them landed by Sara, the other landed by Maya. The brunette that hand landed by Sara wore a white tank top, black pants and a black sleeveless trench coat. Her sunglass covered her eyes as she scanned the room. She smiled, and carefully picked up Sara, "Put her down," Natsu yelled, sending fire at her. The fire engulfed her but soon disappeared.

The woman stood there smiling, perfectly fine, and Gray tried, "Ice Make Lance!"

The ice lances rushed for her but slammed into an invisible wall around her. She smiled and pulled her sunglasses down, revealing her bright blue eyes, "better luck next time Kiddos."

The redhead that had landed by Maya wore blue leather around her torso, black pants and a white shirt. A purple sword gleamed at her hip while a bow and quiver were on her back. She reached down and pulled Maya out of the rubble and put the girl's arm around her shoulder. Laxus glared at her, "Oh, no you don't!"

He sent a bolt of lightning at her, but she pulled out her sword and it absorbed the magic before sending it right back to him. Laxus was knocked back and into the opposite wall. The girl smiled, and checked the portal overhead- it was starting to shrink, "Trinity- we gotta go!"

Trinity smiled, "On it Dusky," she pulled a few pellets from her pouch and slammed them down into the ground, smoke filled the air- and the two leapt for the portal. When the smoke cleared, Trinity, Dusky, Sara and Maya were all gone.

**Thank you for reading, please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Christmas PT.2**

**Chapter- Good Morning**

The guild were sulking over their lose of Sara when Natsu looked arouns, "hey, has anyone seen Happy?"

* * *

**Sara POV**

I woke up in a nice soft bed. The girl that claimed to be my sister… what was her name? Maya… sat beside me, she smiled, "Hey sleepy head good morning, how do you feel?"

I flinched, "I've been better… or at least I assume I have."

Two other women appeared next to her, I cowered but Maya held out her hand, "Don't worry Sara these are my friends, Trinity and Dusky."

They smiled at me and I smiled back, "Wh-where's the guild?"

Maya's face fell and I watched in horror as he face changed like a puff of smoke fading away. Instead of my potential sister, a girl with a completely different skin tone, midnight black hair and pine-green eyes stared back at me, "Actually, we have a lot to talk about Sara."

* * *

Happy had tried to fly into the portal as the strangers had fled with Sara. After which he had flown into a wall and panicked because he was totally lost. He had carefully followed them as the three had carried his friend off somewhere. But even that hadn't been easy, there were plenty of others on this base as well, he was constantly dodging them and hiding. He was almost seen twice! Happy lost sight of them but followed their sent to the infirmary where he heard Sara.

"WHO are YOU!" She yelled, "Why did you take me away from the guild- what do you want from me."

Happy peaked around the corner to see a woman and two of the ones that had appeared in the guild. The middle one smied sadly, "Sara, I know it's scary but we're your allies. There are forces in this world that want to harness your magic for evil. We don't want that to happen, so we took you from the guild to protect you and give you your memories back."

"Well why all the secrecy and kidnapping- Why not just ASK?"

The woman blushed sheepishly, "Sara, there are three versions of your world in this universe, one if how things are supposed to go, per its God. The second is where everything happens the opposite way. Then there's a third. It has a person pr people that don't exist in the first or second, it can follow the first, but it's not concrete due to the presence of this anomaly. We formed this group to keep those anomalies from being alone. It's hard when you've only got yourself."

"but I didn't the guild…"

"Can't know what you are," Trinity told the younger woman, " the evil that's out there would use them against you."

Happy gave a squeal as some grabbed him by the back of the neck, a young woman with black hair, one silver ear, one black ear, a silver tail with a black tip. She wore a black domino mask, black shirt, pants and boots, brown leather covered her torso, shins, wrists, and thighs. She gave him a wolf-ish smile and held him up as she walked into the infirmary, "Phantom, found this little guy listening in."

* * *

I straightened as a young girl carried a struggling Happy into the room. Maya smiled, "Ah, Happy, how are you? I see Fang Paw found you no problem."

"Let Sara go!" He howled as Fang Paw brought him to me and sat in him my lap.

Dusky smiled, completely amused, "We will, little guy; we just want to explain some things to her and then give her memories back. Right Maya?"

Maya nodded and Happy let out, "WHAT!" When he realized that Maya was now this woman in front of him.

Happy was about to retort when an alarm went off. Maya pulled out a small silver box and hit a button, "What's up Nicole?"

A young woman dressed in all black appeared in front of them, small due to the hologram, and she was working on a computer in front of her, " It seems Sara and Happy's friends are here to pick them up early!"

I bit my lip while Happy looked triumphant, I finally sighed and said, "I want my memories back and I want to learn more about being an anomaly."

Happy let out another shocked, "what?! But they're the bad guys!"

I pat Happy on his head, "I'm sorry little guy, but I don't think things are as black and white as they seem."

**Thank you for reading, please****review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas, as a present I've written a new chapter for EVERYBODY - and some NEW STORIES! Cause God help me, the new stories just keep coming and coming and I'm drowning...**

**Well, I have to say it guys, I've really sucked at sticking to my posting plan. But, my New Years resolution is that I'll stick to it. But I can only do ONE story at a time. So we're gonna have a little contest! There will be a poll on my page with all the sorry titles on it. But in also going to create a rule that each REVIEW, and only a REVIEW, (from a guest or not) will count as a vote for that story. You can follow and favorite to your hearts content, but it won't count. Thank you! Please review and vote! Will be open until the 9th of January.**

**Disclaimer: Sara: They only own me, not the whole franchise... I'd actually be in the show...**

**Chapter- Breaking in**

Levy and Lucy both sat on the floor of the guild, magic glasses on and books in front of them. Their determined looks were enough to keep any others from bothering them. Nastu was fuming that his new -and one of the oldest- friends had been taken from him. He was also worried for them, but he might not be willing to admit it.

The Master sat deep in thought, while others attended to the damage that the scuffle had caused. The broken tables had to be cleared out so that Laki could make new ones. Mirajane was doing inventory of the remaining supplies n the guild. Everyone was giving a hand, just as the Master had taught them too with his stern yet, gentle ways. But everyone was concern in the back of their minds for Sara, though they wouldn't voice it, the feeling was was palpable in the air.

"GOT IT," everyone was startled by the cry from the small blue-ette, Laki's chair that sh had been working on came out crooked. Elfin dropped a broken table on Gray's toe. Which caused the later to cry in pain until Elfman picked it back up looking very embarrassed. Levy stood up with a proud and ecstatic look on her face, "i found it! I found the spell that can't take us to wear we want to go!"

Makarov nodded toward the bluette, "What do we need for the spell Levy?"

Levy checked the book in her hands before she relied, "We need… something that Sara owned or touched to track her down so we can be transported there…"

Everyone seemed to think for a moment before "I know!" The blonde rushed over to a corner and lifted up a backpack, "Sara used the first aide kit in here when we visited the training hall. Maybe that will work."

Wendy nodded, remembering that day, "oh yeah! I remember because Sara made sure that I got all the big stuff but said she could take care of the little stuff..."

The Master nodded and named the teams that would be partaking in the missions. They quickly gathered in the center of the guild hall and formed a circle while holing included, Natsu, Erza, Carla, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Levy, Mirajane and Elfman. They would leave Wakaba and Macoa in charge and the other members of the guild wished them all luck before heading outside the guild for safety reasons. Levy quickly taught the spell to Masker Mokarov and they held the first aide kit between the two of them as they recited the spell. Light seemed to swirl around them, "This is it," Lucy squeaked and everyone held their hands tighter in their anticipation. However, as the light seemed to reach a crescendo moment. It disappeared.

"Oh no," Wendy cried out as the light faded, tears gathering in her eyes "it didn't work!"

Levy sighed and looked down at the ground in defeat, "I guess that Sara's presence on the first aide kit want enough for the spell." Everyone looked down defeated, their thoughts going to Sara and Happy.

"This… this can't be it, " Lucy whispered, "We… we were so close."

"Damn it," Natsu suddenly yelled, 'What the hell did those ladies want with her anyway, and why did they take Happy? It doesn't make any sense?"

Erza perked up, "Wait.. did you… Wasn't one of those kidnappers here at the guild for a few days?"

Everyone seemed to cause to think, "Yes!" Mirajane cheered, "She was, her name was Maya, I know!" The white haired woman rushed off towards the bar, and dug around in tithe panic signal that Maya had dropped during the scuffle. I was burt and broken from the lightening that Laxus- who was now MIA- had used on the kidnapper. "This is that signal light that she used! I was saving it to give it too someone to look at, but now…"

Everyone suddenly cheered up, "Levy took the single light from Mirajane, "This'll be perfect, let's try again!"

Levy and Master Makarov once again started the spell, and this time instead of the soft yellow light that's encircled the group the first time, this time it was stark blinding white light. It was more aggressive, swirling faster and faster around them until it lifted them off of the ground. Everyone screamed as they were thrown into a white portal. just as soon as it was over, it stopped, and the group found themselves in pitch blackness.

"D-did it work," Wendy asked her voice shaking.

No one need to answer as a building seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was a concrete building, with practically no windows and was cute in shape. several other smaller cubes made up other buildings around it and a simple courtyard framed the front of it. Lucy yelled out, "We made it!" everyone congratulated each other with hugs and cheered as they realized that they must have found the place that the kidnappers had taken Happy and Sara.

Natsu glared towards the building as everyone tensed themselves, ready to go, "Now, lets go get our friends back!"

**thank you for reading! Please review and vote! merry Christmas!**


End file.
